


No Home Run

by UnknownOrigin



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Illness, Minor Violence, Misgendering, Physical Abuse, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, autistic characters, theres 3 in total
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownOrigin/pseuds/UnknownOrigin
Summary: Zacharie, the boy who refuses to show his face, and his companion Batter, who refuses to share his name. The two form an unlikely friendship, one that turns into an even more strange and improbable relationship.Pablo had always worried for his brother Valerie, especially more now that his dear sibling started coming home late. It's his duty as a caring sibling to get to the bottom of his brother's sudden mystery.Also Dedan and Enoch are gay teachers.
Relationships: Dedan/Enoch, Japhet/Valerie, The Batter/Zacharie
Comments: 28
Kudos: 105





	1. The Question of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Such a short chapter,, I just want to see the reaction to this before I write more. This is my first fanfic on this wonderful site, so spare me please-

Zacharie wasn't exactly new to the school, but it might as well have been his first day with the amount of glances and comments he got just walking to his first class. This wasn't anything new to him of course, but it still brought back that little voice in the back of his head that told him to run, to escape. 

He adjusted his mask idly, jet-black curls bouncing with each half-step half-skip. He could feel their eyes on him, all of their eyes. Every single individual had a different way of staring at him, and it just made them all the more easy to tell apart. 

It was a different gaze that caught his attention, one that he couldn't quite decipher. He turned in their general direction, and was met with someone... who was easily a foot taller than himself. Unlike most others, whose eyes would avert as soon as they caught Zacharie looking back, this strange individual held his gaze. 

The tall boy's eyes were a flaming pit of red, burning into Zacharie's own. Intrigued, Zacharie walked over. He greeted the new man with "Buenos dias, amigo" and a friendly wave. The taller only acknowledged him with a grunt, straightening his standing position. 

Seeing as this strange individual - but not as strange as Zacharie, of course - was not going to initially any sort of introductory behavior, Zacharie took it upon himself to enlighten this red-eyed anomaly. 

"My name is Zacharie. Would you be so ever kind as to grace me with your own?" Zacharie leaned in a bit, peering up at him through the eye-holes of his mask. When there was no response, Zacharie chuckled and made another attempt. "You know, it is rude to not respond when someone asks you your name."

"I know." Was the response he got, the first words he'd heard from this man. "But I do not care." His red gaze moved from Zacharie's, shoving a couple of books into his locker. 

"Well then, I shall have to call you something." Zacharie says, voice still charismatic as ever. He peered into the locker as his 'companion' placed a few more objects inside. The thing that caught his eye was the uniform. 

"You are on the baseball team." Zacharie points out, as if the person he was speaking to didn't know. 

"Yes." Said his companion, closing his locker and locking it. Zacharie watched as the other pulled out a schedule, his smile widening under his mask.

"We have many classes together." Zacharie states, sliding his finger along the paper to indicate said classes. His eyes went to where the name should be, but to his surprise it was blank. "Shall we head to our first class, dear Batter?" 

"Batter?" His companion asked, but there was still no change in tone or emotion. Zacharie nodded his head, bouncing on his heel. 

"Yes, Batter. It's a fitting name for someone on the field, is it not?" Without giving his nonconsensual friend time to respond, Zacharie started walking in the direction of their first class. "Now come along, Batter." 

And Batter followed. 


	2. Brothers of Blood, Brothers of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of the school day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a good chapter-

Zacharie took his companion, Batter, with him to their first class. History. The classroom was mostly empty, save for the ever-early brothers Pablo and Valerie. Lightly abandoning Batter, Zacharie sat down in the desk nearest Pablo, slinging an arm lazily over his friend's shoulders. 

Pablo, yellow eyes searching into the depths of his mask, didn't open his mouth to speak. Zacharie raised a brow knowing that the others couldn't see and turned his head slightly towards Valerie. "What's up with your brother? Cat got his tongue?"

"Braces." Valerie responded quietly, chuckling lightly as Pablo set a mild glare on him. "Mother finally decided to pay for them. As you can see," Valerie gestured towards his brother, "he's less than enthusiastic." 

Batter, which had been staring at the three, took a seat beside Zacharie. The masked boy shifted, releasing Pablo in favor of placing his opposite arm upon Batter's shoulder. The height difference made this quite difficult but Batter didn't push him away, only tensing for a moment before letting his shoulders go back to their strict position. 

"I could say the same for my friend here. Except he is less than enthusiastic about... well, so far everything. He plays baseball though." Zacharie nodded his head towards Batter. "His name is Batter, and I've taken it upon myself to help him navigate his classes." 

"Batter..?" Came Valerie's hesitant question. 

"Last name?" Pablo asked, his speech coming out awkward. 

"I never said I was new here." Was Batter's ever so enlightening comment.

"Just Batter." Zacharie answered, his smile widening a bit under his mask. "And you didn't have to tell me, I already know. I'm aware of every new face, yours included." He shot a wink towards Batter, just barely visible. Batter just rolled his eyes, turning towards his desk and shifting Zacharie's arm from where it had still rested on his shoulders. 

Zacharie pulled his arm back, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands. He heard Pablo's rumbling laugh beside him, hearing something along the lines of "Looks like our dear Batter isn't amused by his attempts of seduction." 

Zacharie made a noise that was part amusement and part exasperation. The classroom was beginning to fill up, finally. The most noticable was Japhet, partially because he was looking back at the small group. Otherwise, he was just noticable due to his neon yellow dyed hair and the classical music that was blasting from his offbrand airpods. 

From his peripheral vision he could see Valerie staring forward, looking at... Japhet. Of course. Everyone knew how hard Valerie was crushing on Mozart's Highlighter - a fun little nickname Japhet had gotten in seventh grade - everyone except for Pablo. Pablo seemed damn-near oblivious, which was something extraordinary surprising to think about whilst mentioning the seemingly omniscient highschooler. 

Zacharie chuckled and rolled his eyes, focusing forward as the bell rang and the teacher walked into the room. 

•••

Batter wasn't paying attention. That much Zacharie knew, reading the taller boy's expression. His pale face was towards the desk, tilted just enough for Zacharie to judge his emotion. But Zacharie couldn't blame him, lest he be a hypocrite. This was math anyways. He knew all of it by heart. 

Anyone less skilled than Zacharie would say that Batter was emotionless. But he wasn't, and Zacharie could see. Every once in a while Batter would attempt to pay attention, shown with the slight raise of his brows. He was quick to give up, face contorting barely, just barely, into one of confusion. 

Zacharie hummed quietly, looking at Batter's blank paper. He sighed, placing his hand on the forehead of his mask before leaning back. "Do you have practice after school?"

"What?" Came the Batter's intelligent response, though it was still as blank as the rest of his speech.

"Baseball practice. Do you have it after school today?" 

"No. Why?" Batter shifted to look at him, face showing nothing while his red eyes stared into Zacharie's. 

"Because we've just started, and you already aren't doing to well. I'm offering my help, for a price of course." By now the other students had begone to talk, his words staying between the two. 

"I.." Batter paused, gaze hardening. His brows furrowed slightly, and Zacharie could see him bite his lower lip. "What's the price?" 

"I'll name it later. For now, you'll accept my help?" 

Batter looked at his own paper, then glanced at Zacharie's. Finally, defeated, he nodded. Zacharie straightened up and clapped his hands together lightly. "Great! Meet me in the Library at three."

"Okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mozart's Highlighter," please accept my humor. 
> 
> Also I gave Pablo braces because why not. He'll be more talkative later. 
> 
> Next chapter we get a surprise or two.


	3. Sightseer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise and some stolen-then-not-stolen cookies.

When Zacharie arrived at three as promised, Batter was already there. He had busied himself with reading a book. Zacharie smiled behind his mask, sliding into the seat next to him. "Buenos dias. What are you reading?" 

"A book." 

Zacharie scoffed. "What's the title of the book?" 

Batter turned his gaze from the book to land on Zacharie's. "Bridge to Terabithia." 

"Ah, that story is quite emotional. No offense, but I don't see how one such as yourself enjoys a book like that one." Zacharie looked over to the book. Batter wasn't very far in. "How long have you been reading this?"

Batter glanced towards the clock. "Twenty-seven minutes." 

"Not a fast reader?" 

Zacharie was met with silence. He sighed, moving to grab some papers from his overfilled backpack. "Let's get on with the assignment, then?" 

Batter nodded, placing the book on the opposite side of the table and setting the paper in front of himself, grabbing a pencil that had been put to the side. 

"So, let's just read the question aloud for now." Zacharie said, gesturing to the first equation. Batter just stared, squinting his eyes. 

"Do not pretend that you can't read, I just caught you doing so." 

"I can not see well." Batter explained shortly. "And before you ask why I did not listen in class, I am hard of hearing as well." His voice was blank, but Zacharie could see his expression shift to something unpleasant. 

"You must have told your teachers?" 

"No, I.. My father says not to. It would jeopardize my spot on the team, and-" 

"But you can't go on like that. It won't be long before you fail all of your classes. It's unwise." Zacharie gestured with his hands for emphasis, whatever humor he had suddenly dissipating. 

Batter stayed silent, and Zacharie could tell he wasn't going to get an answer. Another question it is then. "So, how much can you...?" Damn it, he couldn't even finish the ask. 

"My sight is...well.. I have a pair of glasses. They help some, but my prescription is outdated. And I cannot hear well at all." Those were Batter's answers, his red gaze staring down at the page. 

"Then, how is it that you can hear me?" 

"You are loud. And so is that.. other one. The taller of the brothers." 

"Pablo."

"Yes, him." 

Silence came. Awkward and thick and Zacharie did not like it at all. He cleared his throat. "I apologize if I seemed rude. I was just unprepared."

"There is no preparation. I just simply am, nobody can prepare you for that."

Zacharie nodded, and felt Batter's gaze land on him again. He hummed questioningly, tilting his head. He could see Batter wanted to ask something. 

Batter took the hint, leaning forward. "Why do you wear the..." he paused, shook his head, and changed his question last second. "Why do you wear such oversized clothing?" 

"That's a bit random. For a second I thought you might ask about my mask." Zacharie chuckled, playing with his much-too-large sweater. "But alas, that is quite personal." 

"Even more personal than the mask?"

"They are about equally personal. Now, let us actually try to get some work done. And bring your glasses next time, even if they help only slightly." Zacharie recollected himself, twirling a pencil between his fingers. 

"Next time?"

"Yes, next time. One session isn't enough to help you pass math, I'm afraid to say. And I've decided to help you with your other classes as well."

Silence. 

"Do I have to pay extra?"

•••

Dedan slammed the door to the Culinary Arts classroom open, his angry voice not surprisingly Enoch who had heard him coming down the hallway. The overweight cooking teacher looked tiredly over at the tall man, one eyebrow raised and a smile idle on his lips. "Nice to see you too." 

Dedan was the French teacher, and undoubtedly one of the best teachers in the school once you looked past his shitty outer layer. He had come from France, a few months before that one child. What was his name..? Zacharie, perhaps. But he was not busy thinking about the student who didn't even have his class. He was more preoccupied with Dedan, who had taken to stealing cookies. 

"You have to pay, dear." 

Dedan made a noise of frustration, saying something in French quite angrily before pausing. He sighed, running a hand through his bronze-colored hair. "Fine, fuck it, whatever."

Dedan reached out with a clenched fist, fingers unnaturally long. Enoch placed an open hand under Dedan's, accepting the coins that fell from the tall man's hand. "Thank you."

"I thought you loved me. What a damn shame."

"I do love you. But that love does not pay for cooking supplies." 

Dedan just mumbled angrily, leaning against Enoch lightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments owo?


	4. A/N

Sorry for the lack of updates! Doing online school is really hard for me, but I'll try to get a chapter done soon!   
-Unknown Origin


	5. A/N

Ah,, I still havent updated,, but I promise to have at least one chapter out by the end of this month. My mental health has gone to shit, but I'm trying really hard to get myself back together. Hope y'all understand,,   
\- Unknown Origin


	6. Smiles Sweet As Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me? Getting something done? Illegal.

Zacharie went down the hall, his signature half-step half-skip walk easily separating him from the crowd. He stopped almost dramatically, lightly stomping his left foot as he paused in front of Batter's locker. Batter looked at him, raised a brow, and turned to finish organizing his backpack. 

"Oh how rude," Zacharie tutted, shaking his head. "You're just going to ignore me? I can't believe this. I've known you for nine whole days, your practically my best friend!" He chuckled, watching Batter's gaze flick to him for a moment. 

"I'm not ignoring you. You are just... not my priority at the moment." Batter responded, closing his locker and zipping up his backpack. 

The two started off down the hall, side by side. Batter made a faux irritated noise as something heavy hit his chest. He grabbed it - Zacharie's backpack - and held it by the straps over his other shoulder. Zacharie gave him a pat on the forearm, saying something along the lines of "good boy, thank you." 

They walked into history, Batter pausing to let Zacharie enter first. Zacharie could feel Batter's gaze on him as he sat in his seat, and barely turned fast enough to catch his backpack as it was tossed to him. He chuckled, pointing a finger at the taller man. "Hey! There's fragile stuff in here, amigo!"

"Well then, don't give something so important to a man on the baseball team." Came the response from the voice beside him. Zacharie turned to look at Pablo as the boy continued speaking. "All they know is hit, catch and throw."

Zacharie chuckled, patting Batter's shoulder lightly as the irritated boy sat down. "It is all just banter, friend. No need to take it so seriously." He placed his backpack beside Batter's and watched him glare down at it for a moment, probably contemplating kicking it. 

Zacharie turned to Pablo, tapping the side of his mask where he knew the mouth to be. "So.. braces." 

Pablo nodded, grinning before a scowl set. "Mhmm, I really do not wish to speak-" 

"You have a lot of teeth." Batter mumbles, tapping the table idly. 

Silence. 

Zacharie snorts, his placing his head in his arms to hide his laughter. He heard Valerie laugh on the other side of Pablo, who was strangely quiet. 

"...I've decided that I do not like you." Pablo said, crossing his arms and looking forward as Zacharie's laughter became louder. "I do not like any of you." 

"Not even me, brother?" Valerie asked, feigning innocence. 

"I dislike you less than those two buffoons, but not by much." Pablo muttered, brows furrowed. 

Zacharie composed himself, turning towards Batter who looked on with slight amusement in his eyes. "You have torn this family apart, I never expected that of you." He joked, poking Batter's chest. "The day has just begun, keep the mischief saved for later so I can concentrate." 

The edge of Batter's mouth turned up just enough for Zacharie to see from his seat, and he twirled a finger in a 'look that direction' gesture. "I'm not stopping you from concentrating, just look forward." 

Zacharie chuckled, rolling his eyes and looking to the front of the classroom. The teacher still wasn't in yet, but class hadn't started so he thought nothing of it. He jumped a bit, startled as he felt an arm go around his shoulders. His head whipped to the side, eyes a bit wide. He was met with Batter's gaze, an amused look on the others face. Zacharie made a noise of confusion. 

"What?" Batter asked, raising a brow, smirk still evident. "Am I.. distracting you?" He laughed as Zacharie nudged him off, leaning back a bit. 

Zacharie smiled under his mask, chuckling quietly. "Yes, you are quite the distraction," he purred before laughing again. "Oh." 

They both turned forward as the teacher walked in, Batter going back to his stoic facade and placing his hands on the desk. Zacharie's smile softened, realizing how special that moment had been, seeing his usually nonchalant companion be so.. open. And nobody else saw. Nobody knew. 

He felt his heartbeat quicken, and took a few deep breaths to slow it. His face warmed and he crossed his arms. Zacharie shifted his gaze, feeling almost special.. But he didn't really understand it. 

He could feel Batter's gaze on him, but he didn't meet it. Instead he looked to Pablo, who was stimming with his spinner ring. Zacharie tapped his fingers on his desk, barely listening to the teacher. He heard Batter sigh beside him. 


	7. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm is brewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, haha,,, its been a while.

Batter couldn’t sleep. He tried to blame it on the loudness of his family, the too-bright street light shining through his window, the bruises on his body, anything. But he couldn’t, and he knew that. The blame was on nothing but himself… and maybe Zacharie. Partially Zacharie. The short man had his attention, but it wasn’t that bad. 

He’d never wanted to be physically close to someone before. The concept was foreign and moderately frightening to him. Touch had always made him uncomfortable, something his mother had been regretful about since he was a child. His mother had blamed herself. His father had blamed him. He hadn’t been in the state of mind to blame anyone. It was almost shocking to him, feeling the need to be near Zacharie. He wanted to sit with him, to touch him, to hold him close and keep him safe from the prying eyes and stinging comments. 

He wanted to know what Zacharie felt like, wanted to know what Zacharie liked and disliked, wanted to be with him. But not in a way that would make himself vulnerable. No matter how much he.. what is the right wording? How much he was interested? Intrigued? No matter what he was feeling, he couldn’t let himself get too close. It was dangerous. 

By the time he pushed away his thoughts he noticed his household had quieted down, the only noise coming from the television in the room over. He practically rolled out of bed, only turning to land quietly on his feet. He grabbed his shoes from beside his bed, holding them as he carefully made his way across the floorboards to his window. Opening the window and pushing his way feet-first through the cut screen, he landed deftly on the gravel beyond his first-story room. 

Batter balanced on one foot then the other, sliding on his already tied shoes before walking away from the house. He was wearing a t-shirt and black skinny jeans, neither article of clothing doing much against the chilly night air. He clenched his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering as he walked with his hands balled at his sides. For a moment Batter cursed himself for being so cold-sensitive, but he powered on, not willing to turn back until morning. 

He turned down a side street, walking silently through the dark until he heard a shuffling noise beside him. Batter stopped, turning just in time to see someone - a short someone - hop over the fence to his left. He stepped back swiftly, narrowly avoiding the fence-hopper as they stumbled and cursed a bit. Wait… he knew that voice. 

“Zacharie?”

“Oh- Batter? What are you doing here? This- this is my hideaway spot, silly Batter. You can’t be here.” 

Batter listened to him laugh, but it sounded wrong. Fake. Bad. He reached out, barely able to see in the darkness, and lightly placed his hand on Zacharie’s shoulder. He could feel Zacharie shake under his hand. 

“You’re crying.”

“You’re awfully observant tonight.” 

“I can feel it. You’re shaking. Why?”

Zacharie lifted a hand to meet his, thumb rubbing idly across Batter’s bruised knuckles. Even in the limited light, Zacharie looked so much smaller without his backpack. He would’ve seemed like an entirely different person if he hadn’t had his sweater and ever-present mask. Batter waited patiently for an answer, letting Zacharie idly explore the back of his hand as the shorter boy thought over his words. 

“I… would rather not talk about it,” came the answer as Zacharie’s hand dropped. Batter pulled his own hand back, forcing his fingers to stay straight. Zacharie took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before giving Batter a reassuring tap on his upper arm. Batter almost flinched. “Well, since you are already here, care to join me?” 

“Where are you going?” Batter asked, hoping his words hadn’t come out sounding strange.

“Anywhere.” 

Batter couldn’t help but laugh at that, though it was airy and disconnected. “That sounds good. Let’s go anywhere.” 

Getting close to someone was dangerous, wanting to be near someone, to be there for them, and to care for them was dangerous. What he was doing, from stopping to agreeing, was dangerous. Zacharie was dangerous.

But Batter would take the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me a comment! They inspire me to keep going!


	8. A/N

Sorry for the long wait! I'm back in a bad mood as of now but you can expect a new chapter hopefully soon! Thanks for all the comments, they've inspired me to keep writing! I will continue writing this, no doubt about it. I just ask for y'all to be patient of me.   
-Unknown Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated


End file.
